First Date (Song-fic; Blink182)
by Sugar Baby1
Summary: NON-YAOI 1xR Heero and Relena go on their very first date *awwww!* But what will happen when Duo tries to help 'move the date along.' Poor H&R. Read and find out what happens!!!


Authors Note: Hey! This is a song-fic that I wrote. In case you didn't read the summary, this is First Date by Blink 182! Yah! I noticed that all my stories are about Heero and Relena dating, so I'm working on one where they're just friends. It's just so hard! They make such a cute couple. ^_^ Well actually, I might stick with HxR fics. I just need inspiration for a new kind of love story. Do you have any original ideas?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its precious characters (  
  
I ALSO don't own Blink 182 or their songs.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
1 First Date  
  
Song-fic by Blink 182  
  
  
  
**In the car I just can't wait  
  
1.1 To pick you up on our very first date**  
  
Heero slowly pulled his car up in Relena's driveway. Tonight would be their first date, and boy what a night he was planning. However, the problem was…this was not only his first date with Relena but also his first date, period. He couldn't help but be nervous. Taking a deep breath he said a small pray and got out of his car. "You can do this, Yuy." He whispered encouragingly to himself.  
  
When he walked her out to his car, it was all silence. Sure they had said their formal hellos, but it was safe to say the two people were very nervous. "So?" Relena started, once they got into the car "Where are we going tonight?"  
  
Heero turned the car on, and put the gear in reverse. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." He gave her a small mysterious smile.  
  
She laughed at that. "You look so handsome when you smile. You should smile more often."  
  
**Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
  
1.2 Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?**  
  
A little while later, they arrived at their first destination. "Club X" Relena read, seeing a big flashy sign out in front of the building. It didn't look very fancy but it did look exiting. And as long as Heero was with her, everything would be ok.  
  
Heero parked the car and came to the other side. He opened the door for her and took Relena's hand as he pulled her gently out of the car. Even as they walked in, Heero held onto Relena's hand. She smiled knowing this.  
  
They walked into the entrance and were immediately hit with blast of flashy techno music. Heero looked around, quickly, scanning the room for any danger. It was all right…as far as he could see anyway.  
  
He led her over to a small circle table, past the dancing crowd. A waiter came up and took their orders. "Just water please." Relena told the waiter, politely.  
  
Heero looked up to the waiter. "Same for me thanks." As the waiter left, Heero saw Relena's eyes gaze over the mass of dancing people. He saw her eyes dance with longing, but he kept quiet.  
  
"Heero?" She said, turning to look at the man sitting next to her. "Do you want to dance?" She asked him.  
  
He seemed speechless at first. Then a small indication of a blush crept over his cheeks. " I-uh-don't really know how."  
  
Relena smiled, like it was not a big deal, and stood up. She grabbed his hand, from the table and led him out onto the dance floor. "It's easy, see?" She began to move her legs and hips to the beat of the music and motioned for Heero to follow Suit.  
  
The way she danced was graceful and wild, all at the same time. He began to rock his body to the rhythm and it wasn't long before he copied Relena's moves.  
  
On the other side of the room, 4 figures spied on the dancing couple. "So far, so good." One of the strangers said.  
  
**Do you like my stupid Hair?  
  
Did you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
  
I'm too scared of what you think.  
  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**  
  
  
  
An hour or two later they set off to get something to eat. "Where would you like to go for dinner?" Heero asked as he drove. "I didn't make any reservations for any particular place because I didn't know what you like."  
  
"Really? I can choose anywhere I want?" Relena asked, hopefully.  
  
Heero looked at her with suspicious amusement. "Yah, sure, wherever you want to go, Relena."  
  
She seemed to be very interested in her shoes at that time. "Well, I haven't eaten a hamburger in so long." She looked up at him, with a goofy smile and asked, "So how about Burgers?"  
  
Heero chuckled. He seemed to be livening up more and more today. "Sounds good to me." He made a few turns and they got to 'The Beefy Burger.' In a few minutes.  
  
When they sat down with food, Relena gulped down her cheeseburger and fries in record time, while Heero and only ordered fries. He wasn't very hungry.  
  
In the back of the room, 4 pairs of eyes watched the two people with quite the interest.  
  
**Lets go,  
  
Don't wait,  
  
This one's almost over.  
  
Honest, lets make,  
  
This one last forever,  
  
And ever, and ever,  
  
1.3 Lets make this last forever.**  
  
They drove home, while talking about non-sense. It was the very first time Heero had actually had a pointless conversation. And to him it felt…really good! They decided to head back to Relena's house and spend some time there. Relena had gone to a meeting today, and she was more then tiered.  
  
So they came to her house and they both walked inside. The house was completely empty because Relena had given all the servants the night off. It was just Heero and Relena.  
  
A car pulled up in front of the house as the front door closed. The 4 occupants decided to sit and wait, to make their move.  
  
**When you smile, I melt inside.  
  
1.3.1 I'm not worthy for a minute of your time.**  
  
Relena went into the kitchen and brought out cookies and milk for the two to share. It seemed kind of corny but both were content enough not to care.  
  
"So Heero." Relena started as she sat down next to Heero on her leather couch. "How's your job going? I heard from Lady Une that you're really making an impression at the office."  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I was thinking about applying to be a first class officer. They get to work in a safe office…and they don't have to shoot anybody." Heero said the last part seriously. He no longer wanted to harm anyone anymore.  
  
Relena smiled, softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's in the past, Heero. What you and others did in the war is over. There's peace now. You or any other child has to worry about wars or killing again. I promise that no more young people will have to pick up a gun or fight in a mobile suit in a war ever again. At least as long as I'm alive."  
  
She brushed a strand of hair from his face and gave him another smile. Just her smile always made him feel like the entire world was in peace. He didn't deserve this kind of attention…he didn't deserve her.  
  
They stayed that way for a while. They enjoyed each other's company, while they ate cookies and drank milk.  
  
Heero took a long gulp of the milk and brought the milk down on the table. He looked back up at Relena and suddenly she began to laugh. She practically choked on her cookie at what she saw.  
  
"What? What is it?" Heero asked curiously, while looking around the room.  
  
"Y-You've got a milk moustache from your milk, silly." She said, still giggling.  
  
"I do?" Heero's hand went straight to his mouth. He blushed with embarrassment. It only made Relena laugh even harder.  
  
"I don't think I've EVER seen you blush, Heero." Instead of letting his blush go away, the red in his face only intensified. Chuckling at her own daringness, she crawled off the floor; she had fallen on because of her laughing, and onto the couch. "Here let me help you get it off." She said, huskily as she came into kiss him.  
  
But before their lips could lock the bell rang. Sighing from frustration, they both got up to answer the door. When Relena opened the door she was met with the four people who had been following them from the start, unknown to her and Heero.  
  
**I really wish it were only me and you.  
  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room.**  
  
"Hey! Heero! Relena! It's great to see you to…together!" It was Duo Maxwell, Quatra Winner, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang.  
  
"Guys!" Relena shouted hugging Duo, who was nearest to her. "It's so great to see you." She said, walking over to Quatra behind Duo and giving him a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Ms. Relena. It's been quite awhile." Quatra said, politely.  
  
"Yah almost 2 weeks." Wufei said, sarcastically but true. He smiled as Relena came over and gave him and Trowa a hug at the same time since they were standing next to each other.  
  
"It's nice to see to see you guys." Heero said politely, while inside he was ready to explode with anger "Um…What ARE you guys doing here?" Heero said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Heero!" Relena turned and looked at him, disapprovingly. "That's not polite of you! We're happy to see our friends, right?"  
  
Duo snickered quietly and gave the others victorious looks. The truth was Duo had dragged them into following Heero and Relena. He, for some reason felt that since he was Heero's best friend, it was his duty to make sure Heero's date with Relena went perfect. The others thought he was a complete lunatic.  
  
"Duo…" Trowa started. "Maybe we should go…"  
  
"What?" Nonsense! Heero and Relena can enjoy our company. Right guys?" He asked looking over at the couple. Relena nodded, slowly, just trying to be polite, while Heero groaned and glared at the 4 other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Come in, guys." Duo strutted in, while the others slowly followed. Quatra gave Relena and Heero apologetic looks while Trowa and Wufei rolled their eyes.  
  
They seated themselves around the living room, and Duo took a seat next to Relena. He casually put his arm around her shoulder and started talking to Heero who had tuned out everything Duo was saying.  
  
"Duo, I really think we should…" Quatra started.  
  
"So Heero? How was your date with Relena here?" her said, all to cheerfully, interrupting Quatra.  
  
"Duo…" Trowa began, warningly.  
  
"It's been fine…until now." He mumbled the last part to himself. Relena, Quatra, Trowa and Wufei looked worriedly at Heero. Relena tried to get Heero's attention to tell him it was all ok, but Heero's eyes seem to be fixed on her shoulder where Duo's arm lay.  
  
"That's it I'm leaving." Heero said abruptly interrupting Duo. 'Note to self: Tomorrow KILL Duo.' He got up and stomped out of the living room. Relena followed him and was able to reach him by the time he opened the door. The others didn't follow. Three of them because they wanted to leave the two alone and one because he was too surprised that Heero had left. So they jumped to look out the window.  
  
**Please don't look at me with those eyes.  
  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies.**  
  
When Relena reached Heero she grabbed his arm before he could get out of the door. "Heero? Why are you going?"  
  
Heero turned back and looked at her with sadness in her eyes. It made his heart melt. "Because of those morons in the living room. I thought they might have given you enough attention without me there."  
  
"Oh, Come on, Heero. Is that all? Those guys are just….them…And Duo…he's a nice guy…sorta crazy but ok." She tried to smile up at him reassuringly, he just laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"But I really should go anyway. I have a meeting tomorrow and all..."  
  
"Oh I see…I understand…Get home safely, ok? I really would like to finish this date sometime. In fact How about next Saturday?"  
  
**I dread the thought of our very first kiss.  
  
1.4 I target that I'm probably going to miss.**  
  
He couldn't help but get caught up in her eyes at that moment. 'God, she's beautiful.' He thought to himself. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right then and there.  
  
"Heero?" She said, looking at him at curiosity. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' She couldn't help but wonder. All he was doing was staring at her with such intensity it jolted her to the bone.  
  
"Relena?" He asked suddenly. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Her eyes widened. Whatever she expected him to say…it sure wasn't THAT. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "You don't even have to ask."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to her, just brushing his lips against hers. It was a nice gesture but Relena was a little disappointed.  
  
**Lets go, don't wait, this ones almost over.  
  
Honest, lets make this night last forever.  
  
Forever and ever, Lets make this last forever.**  
  
When Heero ended the kiss, quite quickly, he stood back and looked her in the face.  
  
Relena sighed. "Heero, is that all you got?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Relena smiled wildly up at Heero and pulled his head down for another kiss…that would be led by her of course.  
  
As they kissed Heero's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'Holy Gees!' He thought to himself as she gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. Finally with one last tongue stroke, she let him go and stepped back, and looked to see Heero's reaction.  
  
**Lets go,  
  
Don't wait,  
  
This one's almost over.  
  
Honest, lets make,  
  
1.4.1 This one last forever  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
Lets make this last forever.**  
  
(O.o) Heero just stood there, dazed like he never felt anything like it. He managed to squeak out a small, "wow…" before shaking himself to the real world.  
  
**Forever and ever,  
  
Lets make this last forever.**  
  
"So…" He started, casually. "This date…" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Are Duo and the others going to be there?" he asked.  
  
To Relena, his smiles always made him look really good. "Just you and me." She answered.  
  
"Then it's a date." He smiled another satisfied smile.  
  
"Alright!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Heero."  
  
** Lets go,  
  
Don't wait.  
  
This night's almost over.  
  
Honest, lets make, this night last forever.  
  
Forever, and ever,  
  
Lets make this last forever.**  
  
She gave him one more intensifying look before sweeping herself gracefully in the house, and closing the door.  
  
Heero smiled at where she once stood. "Goodnight, Relena. And thank you…for everything." And he walked back to his car, whistling a song he just happened to think of.  
  
**Forever and ever,  
  
Lets make this last forever.**  
  
When Relena went in the house she saw Duo, and the others standing at the window, mumbling to each other.  
  
"I can't see them anymore. They must have moved away from the front door." One of them whispered. Relena figured they still hadn't noticed Heero left.  
  
Trowa, Quatra and Wufei tuned around, hearing a noise and was faced with Relena's very ticked face. "Um…Duo?" Quatra said, gulping.  
  
Duo continued to stare out the window. "I wonder where they went. I mean if they're not by the door, they must be on the ground rolling around somewhere!" He continued.  
  
"Duo!?" Trowa said a little more loudly.  
  
Duo continued to ignore them. He whistled. "Boy! You go Heero, buddy!"  
  
"DUO!!??" Wufei yelled, smacking Duo on he back of the head.  
  
"Ow! What is it?!" He turned at hat exact moment, to hear Relena growl a low and un-peaceful like. "Uh-oh…" He looked for help at the other pilots around him who were trying not to make eye contact with him. He gulped.  
  
**Forever and Ever,  
  
Lets make this last forever.**  
  
The room seemed to black out as readers hear a load crash, crack, rip and snip!  
  
And so Relena had her revenge on Duo and there was no need for Heero to kill Duo, because Heero and Relena felt that right now, Duo would be getting off way to easy through death.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Duo: HEY!! Wait a second! You never said what happened to me! What did Relena do to me?!  
  
Sugar Baby: That's the idea, Duo. I'm letting the readers guess what happened to Duo. *Smiles at readers.*  
  
Duo: That was JUST plain MEAN, Sugar Baby.  
  
Sugar Baby: You're right dear Duo. I do pick on you a lot. But I can't help it! You're so fun to hurt! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Goodbye readers hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! *Grabs Duo and drags him from off page.* ^_^  
  
Duo: WAIT! Help!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Sugar Baby 


End file.
